


The Years Between Wanda and Pietro Maximoff

by lilnerdling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Letters, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnerdling/pseuds/lilnerdling
Summary: After Pietro's death, Wanda is devastated. She has lost of her other half. She still writes letters to him, and thinks of him daily. These are those letters.





	1. 15th May 2015

Dear Pietro,

This isn’t fair.

None of this is fair.

Why do you have to be so goddamn heroic?


	2. 16th May 2015

Dear Pietro,

I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.

But you’ve left me alone, with a group that I don’t know. It was Steve, you know Captain America, who suggested I write letters to you, even though you can’t read them. He found me some paper on the helicarrier and turned me away from your body.

I didn’t want to leave you. You wouldn’t have left me. I begged them to fix you. But all I got were shakes of heads and Vision telling me it was too late.

Vision sat with me, as I wrote that letter. Does it count as a letter? I couldn’t even finish it.

I can’t believe you’re gone.

Wanda.


	3. 18th May 2015 - Pietro's Funeral

It was cold

And wet.

Both inside

And out.

 

The ground was wet,

With falling rain.

And I was damp,

With steady sorrow.

 

They all asked me what you would want,

But not at once.

First it was Cap.

Then Nat.

Then Clint.

Even Stark.

 

I couldn’t tell them the truth.

Not the whole truth.

If it was before.

Before Ultron and Strucker.

It would’ve been with Мама and Тата,

Back in Sokovia.

But that’s gone.

Now ash and rubble.

 

So I told them the other truth.

Close to me.

On the base.

Where I could go

See you.

Sit with you.

 

They agreed.

But I think they couldn’t say no.

I’m a child to them.

A child alone.

An orphan.

 

The funeral was small.

The Avengers

And Clint’s family

With little baby Pietro.

They asked if I wanted to speak.

To say something on your behalf.

I said no.

I didn’t think any words would come.

Just tears and sobs.

 

It was cold

And wet, Pietro

I love you,

And I miss you.


	4. 5th June 2015

Dear Pietro,

I hate it. I hate what Strucker did to me. I hate my powers. I hate that I can’t feel you anymore.

They aren’t the same anymore. Not without you here. It feels empty now.

I don’t use them anymore. Well, I try not to. Except Stark wants to study my powers, and Cap wants to know for battle purposes.

Apparently I have more than Strucker ever imagined. Psionic energy manipulation, levitation, telekinesis, telepathy. The list goes on, but I don’t care. I know what I can do. I don’t need the fancy names. I know that it all feels empty now and that I hate using them.

The team is worried about me. I don’t think they know I can tell, but there are little things that show it.

Cap always sends me these small glances with worry in his eyes like he doesn’t know what to do or how to help.

Nat doesn’t give me the glances, but she’s the one to push me hard in training. She pushes me to use my powers, but I don’t. Until it’s too much and I use it, hard and fast, to stop the fight.

Clint’s the most obvious. I think he feels he owes me a great debt, when it was you who saved his life, not me. He watches me closely and notices my slip-ups. I leaned so much on my powers; it’s a habit to break. He always notices when I go to raise my hands, before I drop them with angst, and when it happens, it’s his arm that always goes around my shoulders in a hug.

Then there’s Vision. He just sits with me, in silence, or he tries to talk about it with me. It doesn’t work.

I just hate it so much. The emptiness. The loneliness.

I miss you, брате.

Wanda.


	5. 6th May 2016 - Lagos

It’s my fault.

Cap tells me otherwise,

“That’s not true.”

But it is.

Pietro.

I killed people.

Innocent people.

It wasn’t an enemy.

It wasn’t just one.

I killed multiple.

Multiple civilians.

Innocent civilians.

 

Cap tries to take the blame,

But the world won’t have it.

I’m the bad guy.

The news hates me.

The world fears me.

The Avengers pity me.

 

None of them know what it’s like.

I can’t control it.

The power.

The torment.

The ache.

I still have the nightmares,

But now they’re worse.

It’s Strucker.

It’s Ultron.

It’s you.

 

They’re littered with death and pain,

And the people I killed.

I never saw their faces,

But it’s on the news.

Their pictures.

Their names.

Their families.

Men.

Women.

Children.

I killed them.

 

Please save me, Pietro.

I can’t take this anymore.

The grief.

The pain.

It’s too much.

I want to be home with you.

Недостајеш ми


	6. 18th June 2016 - The Raft

**Scott**

She was broken.

Scott didn’t know her,

But he could tell.

 

She just sat there.

Her eyes in a constant state of red,

Even though her powers were forced down.

 

She was broken.

Treated more like rogue animal,

Than a human being.

And they were all powerless to stop.

 

**Sam**

Of the three,

Sam was the only one who couldn’t see.

Couldn’t see the broken girl,

In the cell next door.

She sat against their divider.

With a heavy head,

Banging on the steel.

Sam assumed it was to numb the pain.

 

He couldn’t see it,

But could hear it.

The static of her magic,

The electric zap of the collar,

Followed by a scream

And the pounding.

 

Sam couldn’t do anything about it.

Just lay awake at night,

Listening to her sobs

Her cries.

With the thumps of her head,

As her arms were bound.

 

It was haunting.

It was all Ross’ fault,

Tony’s fault.

And they couldn’t stop it.

 

**Clint**

Clint had tried negotiating.

With the guards

And even Ross.

When the arse showed his face.

He negotiated to be with Wanda.

With the broken girl,

Who needed his help.

 

Ross wouldn’t give it.

Why would he?

To him,

Wanda was to be broken

And disposed of.

 

Instead, Clint had to talk,

Practically yell,

To her across the space.

But instead of listening,

She curled away.

 

So Clint sat watching,

As he flinched with every shock.

His heart ached to hold her,

To care for her,

Like Pietro would have wanted.

Away from his family,

Wanda was the closest he had.

 

Someone would come to save them.

Surely.

Maybe Steve

Or Nat.

To save them from this jail cell,

And Wanda from this hell.


	7. 27th September 2016 - Together, But Apart

I’ve torn us apart.

I’ve torn the Avengers apart.

Ultron was right.

“You will tear them apart.”

His words,

They are true.

 

It’s all my fault.

I killed those people.

I’m the reason for the accords.

They even named it after our home.

Sokovia.

The Sokovia Accords.

 

Vision said they would protect me,

If we didn’t sign.

Because the world would come for me.

Because I’m the enemy.

After a year with the Avengers,

I’m still the enemy.

 

But he didn’t protect me.

He gave me to Ross.

To be locked up

And broken.

It hurt so much.

The betrayal

And the collar.

 

Now, we’re divided.

Cap saved me,

And Clint,

And Sam,

And the ant guy.

We’re safe,

But against the law.

Together,

But apart.

 

Pietro,

Ultron was right.


	8. The End is a Loss

Something went wrong.  
We didn’t win.  
There were so many of us.  
Twelve heroes,  
And a whole Wakandan army.  
We still didn’t win.

Now I’m here.  
It’s dark and cold,  
I’m alone.

But I’m not.  
I can feel you.  
I can see you.  
But I can’t reach you.  
There’s a wall,  
Equal to my force,  
But stronger.

Your back’s to me.  
Don’t you know that I’m here?  
Брате.

This is wrong.  
I’m meant to be back with you.  
But I’m not.  
I’m stuck with the others.  
Half of whom I don’t even know.  
There’s Sam and T’Challa.  
Then there’s the spider from Germany.  
The rest are unknown.  
And I would trade any of them,  
For one moment with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> This was originally written for a university assignment and I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Don't hesitate to comment and leave a kudos :)


End file.
